


Drunken Love (Prt 3)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Just like the rest it's just basically drunk Gallavich, M/M, Mickey comforts his baby, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Drunken idiots in love strike again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My sister read something about embarrassing shit couples do and a lady said she lost strip poker to her husband who made her do **the following**
> 
> I couldn't let that go to waste!  
> #enjoy

“Should we even be together?” Mickey asked as he got more Jack Daniels from the kitchen cabinet and walked towards his boyfriend who had already moved the table and was sprawled out like a starfish on the carpet. 

“Sure babe. Why do you ask?”

“I like JD, you prefer Jameson, this should be an abomination or some shit.”

“Big word babe, big word.”

Mickey gives him the finger. “Fuck off! I’m smart.”

Ian smiled and got up to kiss his pouting boyfriend. “’Course you are, wouldn’t be with you otherwise.” He sits back down and sips his beer. 

“You wouldn’t date me if I wasn’t smart? Why are you even with me then?”

“We already established you’re smart Mick, what do you want from me?”

“Oh, right. What was I fucking saying? Right. People who love each other, should appreciate the same fucking things!”

“So _you_ join team Jameson then.”

Mickey taped his foot. “You got a point.”

After Ian and Mickey had been conned outside the club a few months ago, Ian had managed to convince his boyfriend they should drink in the house for a while. Which wasn’t hard since that’s what Mickey preferred anyway. The club scene was all Ian. Now after a long time without getting wasted, it was on Saturday afternoon and they had been drinking since 2:00. Ian beer and Mickey whiskey. 

But now, mickey wanted to play strip poker just the two of them. So they were taking shots everytime the other lost. They were in the house, in the middle of summer, but they were dressed in three shirts, two trousers, and five pairs of socks each. Mickey even had a jacket on. Ian looked up at him one more time and laughed. 

“Come on babe, sit.” Ian taped the floor in front of him. 

Mickey dropped on the floor and shuffled the cards. “I hope you realise that I will whoop your fucking ass.”

Ian put a handful of potato chips into his mouth and then spoke with his mouth full. “You gotta let me win babe. Or I will leave your ass.” He spit some chips on Mickey’s face. 

Mickey grimaced and wiped them off. “Please, as if you’d leave my sweet ass.”

“Dammit! That’s true.”

Mickey finished shuffling and they started playing.

Mickey was damn good at this. Which meant that Ian was now up to two pairs of socks and one trouser, while Ian had only managed to get Mickey down to two trousers, two shirts and his boyfriend still had on all his five pairs of socks. They were also pretty high right now due to all the shots so they couldn’t stop fucking _giggling_. 

When Ian lost his last sock and now only had one trouser and two boxers on, he decided to go pee first and get some of his mojo back. He heard Mickey shout ‘music' right before he heard it blast on. He shook his head and washed his hands before getting out. They hadn’t even played for two minutes before there was a knock on the door. 

“Fuck!” Mickey swore and got up. He opened the door and saw their stupid neighbour Malik. “The fuck you want?”

“Yeah Malik, _the fuck_ you want?” Ian shouted from the living room and started giggling. Mickey laughed. 

“I’m trying to sleep guys, have some consideration. I have an interview tomorrow.” Malik begged. 

Mickey laughed harder. He threw his head back and almost toppled over. He quickly grabbed the door and steadied himself. “Ian, can you believe this fucker?”

“No I cannot!” Ian shouts again. 

“I believe when we first moved here Ian made the same fucking request. What did you tell him?”

Malik rolled his eyes. 

“The fuck did you say Malik?” Ian shouted then laughed. 

“To fuck off.” The neighbour mumbled. 

“What was that?” Mickey asked pulling on his earlobe. 

“I told him to fuck off.” 

Mickey smirked as he banged the door on Malik’s face. He then maximized the volume and joined his loud boyfriend on the floor. He kissed Ian sloppily right before going back to the game. 

20 minutes later Ian only had one boxer on. “I think we’ve played enough for today, don’t you think?”

“Nah fucking ah, we gotta finish this game and then you have to do my dare.”

Ian pouted. “’S not fair.”

Mickey laughed at his adorable boyfriend right before placing his last cards on the carpet. “Full house!” he drunkenly sang. 

Ian groaned and threw his head back lying on the carpet. Mickey got on top of him and whispered in his ear. “Dare or _dare?_ ”

Ian groaned again. “Fine, what?”

Mickey pretended to think about it but he already knew what he wanted from the moment they started playing. 

“As you are, I want you to drop and give me twenty and then after do twenty jumping jacks.”

“Babe you can’t be serious. I'm fucking drunk.”

“Which is why this is gonna be so much fun!” Mickey laughed and kissed his neck. He got up and turned off the music then situated himself on the couch. “Go ahead firecrotch, get to.”

Ian groaned again. “Is not fair that you’re still fully dressed.” He lay on his front and stayed that way for a few seconds.

“Don’t you dare fucking pass out on me Ian.”

“I’m up! See? Here we go.”

Mickey counted and watched Ian’s arms and ass as he went up and down. He watched as the muscles on his back moved and he was getting turned on. Fuck, his boyfriend was hot. Ian’s arms flexed and Mickey bit his lip and moaned as he palmed his dick. 

“Fuck mickey, I can’t do twenty.”

“Okay start jumping.”

Ian sighed and stood up. _Oh, Mickey was going to enjoying this._ As soon as Ian started jumping Mickey forgot about getting hard and just started laughing. 

“Fucking asshole!” Ian called breathlessly.

“You should see you from my view Ian, your dick,” he laughs. “you dick is,” laughs uncontrollably. 

Ian stops jumping and glares at Mickey with both his hands on his waist. “You’re the worst boyfriend in history, I swear to God. Do you want me to finish this or not?”

“I’m sorry.” Mickey wipes the tears from his eyes. “Baby I’m sorry, please finish. We are at two right?”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay, then what’s the fucking number?”

“Fourteen.”

“Are you sure? Because….”

“MICKEY!” 

Mickey held his hands up. “Fine. I’m sorry, fourteen.”

Ian huffs and starts up again. He knows his soft dick is dangling and when he jumps he can imagine the picture he’s portraying, but still, he could use some support from his idiot boyfriend. Strip poker was his stupid fucking idea anyway. 

Ian hasn’t even done three jumping jacks before Mickey is cracking up again. He watches as his boyfriend laughs hard, holding on to his stomach. Ian shakes his head. He is so done here. He walks towards their bedroom and shuts the door to Mickey’s hysterical laughter.

•

 

He has fallen asleep by the time he feels a familiar arm wrap around his waist. 

“Ian?” Mickey calls gently. 

Silence. 

Mickey scoots closer to his upset boyfriend. Ian has a huge dick, so even flacid it was still kinda long. How did Ian not expect him to laugh at it swinging left and right when he did the jumping jacks? He managed to prevent himself from laughing again. 

“Ian, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, it was just fucking funny is all.”

Silence. 

“Baby?” he felt Ian relax at the pet name. It always worked like a charm. “We had fun tonight, right?” Ian nodded.

The red head took the arm that was on his waist and pulled Mickey closer. He then relaxed in his boyfriend’s embrace and prepared himself to fall back asleep. He felt Mickey kiss the back of his neck and he smiled. 

Ian was just about to be taken over by sweet slumber when he heard Mickey whisper,

“Love you so fucking much.”

 _You are my life._

Ian thought right before sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our drunken idiots in love get company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading this series, and even though am the writer, this one I really liked and I had to add a chapter to it.  
> So even though it doesn't appear on the first page for some A03 reason, here is for those who still saw and enjoyed that first chptr.
> 
> @Carisa, Suzy, and Emma, this is for u, u guys are fucking amaZing!!!

It's the next morning and Ian and Mickey are sleeping off their hangover when drops of _something_ start to fall on them. 

"Babe, you're drooling on me." Ian complains. 

"No I'm fucking not." Mickey grumbles. "I'm right beside you."

Ian groans sleepily when the drops start again. "Babe, get up and check out our roof." he pushes at Mickey weakly. 

"Why me?"

"Because you're always claiming to be the man of the house?"

"I... Ian, we don't have a roof we have a fucking ceiling!"

They hear two people snort and they reluctantly open their eyes. That's when they see Lip and Mandy hovering over them and Mandy is holding a cup of water. The two stop holding on their pent up laughter and laugh loudly fist bumping each other.

"Go to hell! Both of you, do you have idea how hangovered we are?" Ian shouts and covers both himself and Mickey up to their heads with a sheet. 

"It's why we are here brother." Lip says right before uncovering them fully. "Oh, thank God! I thought you two were gonna be naked."

They are both forced to sit up. "And yet you still uncovered us dickhead." Mickey states glaring at his boyfriend's idiot brother. 

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Ian walks slowly towards their drawer and puts on T-shirt before throwing Mickey one. 

"We came to party!" Mandy sings and lifts up two unopened bottles of Jack. 

Mickey groans. "Bitch, did you forget the part where Ian said we were hangover?"

"Nope. Which is exactly why you need this. Now come join us. Lip got a promotion!" she says and leaves their room. 

"Shouldn't have given her a fucking key." Ian states before stretching a hand towards his boyfriend and helping him up. 

They go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. The couple kisses good morning and then join their siblings. 

"Okay, since I'm up," Mickey grabs one bottle and takes last nights cup and pours himself some. He drinks all of it before pouring another and setting it on the coffee table. Ian goes to grab the bottle but Mickey slaps his hand away. 

"What?"

"You forgetting something?"

Ian whines but goes to the kitchen to take his meds. Lip watches Ian and then turns to Mickey. 

"I knew you were good for my brother."

Mickey rolls his eyes at him. "No you didn't."

"Ian bring me two cups." Mandy shouts at Ian in the kitchen. 

The four sit in the living room watching music videos because, _music makes the high kick in faster Mick._ Which Mandy concured so that's what they end up doing. 

 

•

 

_Three hours later._

 

"I told you two bottles wouldn't be enough." Lip tells Mandy. 

"Fine, go get the other one from the car." Mandy slurs. 

"Yes more. Still fucking sober over here." Mickey says before placing his glass on the table. 

He however misses the table and the glass falls to the carpet. Ian laughs at him. "Sober, sure."

"Fuck off."

Lip staggers out and goes to get the third bottle from his car. Ian is not as drunk as last night. He tries not drink heavily consecutively. But he is tipsy. Lip comes back a few minutes later and Mickey grabs the bottle. 

•

 

_One Hour Later._

 

Lip, Mandy and Mickey are fully drunk now, and Mandy and Lip are dancing to the music. Ian knows his boyfriend is drunk because he's moving his head to the beat and he won't let go of him. When his boyfriend is drunk he gets clingy and Ian relishes in it because he won't find this moments often when alcohol isn't involved. 

"Love you." Mickey slurs in his ear.

Ian cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply. Mickey goes to straddle him but Ian pushes him back and laughs. 

"I'm so hot. Fucking Jesus!" Lip yells and starts taking off his clothes. 

Mandy laughs instead of stopping him. "Lip what the hell are you doing?" the fucker is fully naked now. He gets up and starts fanning himself.

"Lip, ugh!" 

Ian covers his eyes as Mandy laughs hysterically. He is about to get up and cover his brother when he notices Mickey has been too quiet. He peeps through his fingers at Mickey and finds his boyfriend watching. 

"Mickey what the hell? That's my straight brother!" 

"What? I'm I not supposed to look?" 

"Why would you want to?"

"I just wanted to see what girls see in him. There's is nothing there."

Ian groans while Mandy throws a pillow at her brother. "Shut up! It gets the job done." 

Mickey turns to the TV and holds Ian's waist. "Whatever, it's got nothing on my boyfriend's fucking nine inches."

Mandy looks at Ian with disbelieve. "What?!"

"For fucks sake Mandy control your boyfriend!" Ian shouts and covers Mickey's eyes. 

 

•

 

Mandy eventually does cover Lip with a sheet who immediatley passes out. Mickey also passed out on Ian's lap and he just caresses his cheek softly. Ian and Mandy are still very much awake and are watching TV in very low volume. Mandy however keeps glancing at him after every few minutes and he knows why. 

"Fucking stop."

"Stop what?" Mandy asks innocently. 

"Staring."

Mandy sighs. "I just... are you really _that_ big?" she whispers so her brother can't hear her. 

Ian rolls his eyes and picks up Mickey carrying him bridal style to their room. 

"C'mon Ian! Just confirm, there's no harm in that!"

Ian slams the door just for the sake of it and undresses his boyfriend. He gets under the covers naked with Mickey and spoons him. Mickey in his drunken state turns around and holds his waist instead. He pulls Ian closer and sleeps facing him. When he nuzzles his head in Ian's chest Ian is gone. 

He's pretty sure his love for Mickey is overflowing in his heart right now. He brushes the hair off his forehead and plants a kiss there. 

"Fuck you're amazing."

Ian whispers and watches as his beautiful boyfriend sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short something for Emma who wanted Ian to tell Mickey what he said.

Mickey taps around the left side of his bed blindly. He can't feel his boyfriend. He groans and gets up slowly.

"Fuck." His head feels like it was ran over by a truck. 

He walks over to their boxer drawer and pulls one of them on. He walks stealthily to the kitchen scratching his stomach and spots his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Ian..." he whines.

"Hey babe." Ian smiles at him gently and puts a hot cup of coffee infront of him. He then spikes it with three shots of vodka.

Mickey groans. "Man, I'm twenty six fucking years old, been drinking since I was ten. I shouldn't have to feel like this."

Ian pecks him on the cheek and joins him on the table. "Babe, the three of you drunk three bottles or Jack. _All of them._ " he gestures by the sink where the empty bottles are lined up. "When it comes down to it, you drunk a bottle each." Ian chuckles. "Even Frank would have a hangover after that, demn." He takes a beat to think about it. "Actually no. It takes alot to bring down Frank." 

Mickey grunts and downs the entire cup at once. "Another." Ian shakes his head and makes his boyfriend another cup. "You were there too."

"I only drunk that one glass. We agreed I wasn't gonna drink consecutively, remember?"

"Right." Mickey takes a sip of his next cup. "Where are our asshole siblings anyway?"

"They left like a minute before you strolled in here." Ian starts laughing. 

"What?"

"What do you remember about last night?"

"Shit man." 

"You don't remember Lip taking off all his clothes?" 

Mickey tries but comes up short. "No. Why the fuck would he do that, the weirdo?" 

"Said he was feeling hot. You couldn't stop staring at his dick." Ian lies. 

Mickey looks at Ian amused. "Fuck off, I did not look at Lip's dick."

"You didn't just look, you stared."

Mickey stares at his boyfriend's face to try and decipher if he's lying. But Ian is just staring at him, his face expressionless. 

"You're fucking with me." 

"Why would I? You said you wanted to fuck my brother because he has a bigger dick than mine." Ian accuses trying his best not to crack. He's having fun.

Mickey feels worry crawl into his body. "Babe I swear to God, I would never..." he pauses. "Fuck you Ian. No way Lip has a bigger... infact, no one has a dick bigger than yours!" Mickey pushes him. "You're fucking with me!" 

Ian laughs. "You should have seen your face!" More laughter. He imitates him, " _Babe, I swear to God, I would never fuck your brother_." He practically falls off his chair from laughing. 

"You're a fucking dick."

Ian after what seems like half an hour finally calms down and wipes tears off his eyes. He sighs happily. "I needed that pick me up, thank you."

"Fuck off." Mickey pouts. Ian attempts to touch him but Mickey pulls away. "Can't believe you'd do this to me despite how I'm feeling right now." 

"Still love you though."

Mickey rolls his eyes, "What really happened?"

"You insulted the size of Lip's manhood and Mandy wasn't too happy about it." 

Mickey scoffs. Now it's his turn to imitate Ian. " _because he has a bigger dick than mine._ Man fuck that, no way that's possible."

Ian laughs. "You told Mandy my size and she kept wanting to know if it was true." 

Mickey chugs down his second cup. "Bitch probably would have loved to see it." 

Ian doesn't doubt that. He scoots closer to Mickey and massages his scalp gently. "How are you feeling? " 

"Eh, I'll live." 

Ian sits even closer and nuzzles his neck. "I love it when you're drunk."

Mickey smiles and kisses his head. "Why?" He asks softly." 

Ian shrugs. "You're extra lovey."

"That offends me." Mickey turns to face him. "You saying I'm never _lovey_ when sober?" He asks with a smile. 

"No you are." Ian smiles and touches their noses. "Just not like that." 

Mickey stands up. "Feeling better." He grabs Ian by his hands and drugs him to their bedroom. "I'll show you lovey." 

Ian laughs. "Wasn't challenging you, you idot." 

Mickey just tongues his cheek with a teasing smile. "I want the D I praised so much last night. Will you give it to me?" Mickey gets in bed and takes of his boxers.

"Oh, I'll always give it to you." Ian replies and dives after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading!  
> Leave them thoughts and Kudos!  
> Muah!!!  
> ♥♥♥


End file.
